Meeting the Parents
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Gakuto1991. Ichigo brings Tatsuki over to meet his mother and father. When he has to leave, Isshin and Masaki decide to get to know her a little more...personally. One-Shot! IsshinXTatsukiXMasaki!


**A.N.: This is a request by Gakuto1991. I'm aware that StringDman did a very similar story for Gakuto1991 earlier but I promised to do this request a while ago and I stick to my promises.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _Meeting the Parents_

 _ **Shortly after the Thousand-Year Blood War….  
**_ **Karakura High School**

As the day ended for the high school students Tatsuki Arisawa began to pack her bag. She looked at the calendar on the teacher's wall, noting the big red circle on it that indicated their graduation. She smiled knowing that soon she and her friends wouldn't have to worry about tedious stuff like homework anymore and that she can focus her time exclusively on honing her fighting skills.

Turning her head, Tatsuki saw her best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, packing his bag. She saw the happy smile on his face and knew that he was happy for more than just their upcoming graduation.

After he, Orihime, Uryu and Chad returned to the World of the Living, Ichigo had explained where'd he been and the battles that had happened during the Quincy war. Tatsuki breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him, remembering how Kyoraku hinted that he might never be able to return. However, in addition to defeating the head honcho of the Quincies, Ichigo had told them that he'd found something that rocked him to his core: his mother, Masaki Kurosaki.

After defeating Yhwach, Ichigo set about walking along the Rukon District, letting the Soul Society repair itself while his friends recovered from their grievous injuries. It was while he was walking down a small street one day that he bumped into somebody as they were exiting a small teashop. To Ichigo's astonishment it was his mother, Masaki. As it turned out, Masaki had not been eaten by Grand Fisher as he had feared, her Soul passing on to the Soul Society when she died thanks to Yhwach's treachery. Ichigo was overjoyed to see his mother alive (sort of). Thanks to his heroism, Kyoraku allowed Ichigo to take her home to her family, giving her a Gigai to live in. From what Tatsuki could tell, Ichigo had been the happiest she'd seen since he'd been a little boy.

Tatsuki was shaken out of her recollections when Ichigo walked over to her. "Hey, Tatsuki, you mind if I ask something?"

The girl nodded.

"Do you…want to come over for dinner?" he asked. "I feel like it's been ages since my family had you over for dinner." After all his constant battles he felt like a normal dinner with a friend would help make him feel like he was returning to normality.

Tatsuki thought about it and knew he had a point. It'd been a while since she'd came by Ichigo's house and she could really use a break from her training. "Sure!" she said happily. "Besides, I've been wanting to meet your mom…again." Tatsuki realized that she hadn't met Ichigo's mother since he'd brought her back from the Soul Society. She pulled out her phone and turned away from Ichigo. "Let me just call my parents and let them know I'm having dinner at your place."

After a quick phone call, Tatsuki found herself walking up to the Kurosaki Clinic. "So is this the part where your dad sneak attacks you?" she teased as Ichigo reached for the door.

"Relax. Now that Mom's back, she's gotten Dad to stop attacking me." He opened the door…and widened his eyes at the sight of Dad leaping through the air at him.

"Daddy Drop Kick!"

Ichigo dodged it at the last second and let his father spill out the door, tumbling down into the street. "Dammit, Dad! Mom told you to stop that!"

Picking himself up off the street, Isshin chuckled before walking over to his son. "Old habits. Oh!" It was then that he noticed Tatsuki standing next to him. "Hello, Tatsuki."

"Hi, Mr. Kurosaki. Ichigo invited me over for dinner," Tatsuki said.

Isshin gave her a quick hug. "We'd be happy to have you join us. Masaki's been wanting to meet you again. Let's come in."

Tatsuki followed the father and son inside. It'd been a while since she'd been inside Ichigo's house but she saw that the more things changed, the more they stay the same. She did note, however, that the huge poster of Masaki that Isshin always had on the wall was gone. No doubt he felt he no longer needed it now that his wife had returned to him.

"Masaki! We've got a guest!"

A figure emerged from the kitchen. At first Tatsuki thought it was Yuzu but the thought was dispelled when the woman came closer; she was much too tall and developed to be Ichigo's younger sister. A wide smile graced her lips as she came up and hugged Tatsuki. "Oh my!" Masaki Kurosaki said as she hugged Tatsuki tightly. "It's been so long, Tatsuki! I hardly recognized you." Pulling back, Masaki gave her son's friend a warm smile. "Look how much you've grown! You're so lovely!" she noted, much to Tatsuki's embarrassment. Turning to her husband and son, Masaki nodded. "Dinner's almost ready. Ichigo, why don't you and Tatsuki head up to your room to finish your homework while I get everything ready?" she suggested.

"Okay," Ichigo replied before noting how the house was short two people. "Hey wait, where's Yuzu and Karin?"

"They're over at Kisuke's hanging out with Jinta and Ururu. They said they were going to have a sleepover so it'll just be us," Isshin explained.

"Oh, okay. C'mon, Tatsuki."

"Alright." Tatsuki turned to Masaki and gave her a quick hug. "It's so nice to see you again, Mrs. Kurosaki. I'm glad you're back."

Masaki hugged her in return. "So am I, Tatsuki. So am I."

Tatsuki followed Ichigo up the stairs, never realizing that both Isshin and Masaki were eyeing her carefully as she made her way up the stairs….

 _ **Later…**_

The dinner was among the best Tatsuki ever had. Yuzu was good but Masaki proved that there was only one woman in the Kurosaki house that knew how to cook. Tatsuki ate her fill gleefully, chatting with Ichigo's parents. Ichigo, for his part, looked quite happy having dinner with his best friend and parents. As Tatsuki had noted all those years ago, Ichigo was happiest when he was around his mother. Outside, rain had begun to fall, the sound soothing for the dinner.

Their merriment was interrupted when Ichigo's phone went off. He excused himself for a moment, disappearing into the kitchen to answer it only to return a minute later. "Sorry, guys. That was Ikumi." He quickly put his shoes back on. "She needs me right now."

Masaki looked at her son disappointed. "But Ichigo, it's getting late," she insisted. "Surely whatever job she has can wait until tomorrow. Besides, the storm is getting worse."

"I'll be fine, Mom. I should be back in a few hours. She said it'd be a quick job. I should be able to get back before the storm gets worse." He quickly turned to his friend sitting next to his mother. "Will you be alright for a while?" he asked, knowing it was rude to leave his friend at his house.

"I'll be alright. It'll be nice to catch up with your parents," Tatsuki said with a comforting smile.

The three watched the orange-haired teen leave, running through the rain. As they watched him from the window, Tatsuki noted something odd….

' _That's weird. Ikumi's house is north of here. So why's he going south?'_ She thought about what lay in that direction and couldn't fight the small smile on her face. ' _Ohhh…a quick job, eh, Ichigo?'_

They finished eating and decided to retire to the living room. Tatsuki sat on the couch and looked at the window, noting how the rain hadn't stopped. If anything, it was getting worse.

Both Kurosakis entered the room and sat down on the couch on opposite sides of the girl. Seeing that the rain wasn't letting up, Masaki looked at the girl worryingly. "Tatsuki, I'm not sure you should head home in such bad weather. If you'd like, you could spend the night here and head back home in the morning when the storm quits."

"That's probably for the best," Tatsuki noted, glad for the woman's insight. Grabbing her phone, she gave a quick text message saying that she'd be staying over Ichigo's. Tatsuki was a bit confused to see that in Isshin's hands was a bottle of red wine and three glasses. "Um…what's with the wine?"

Setting the glasses on the coffee table Isshin poured into them, handing one to his wife. "Well, Masaki and I started to have some wine after dinner to help the meal settle in our stomachs. Would you like a glass?" When he saw the hesitant look on her face Isshin patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. The wine doesn't have much alcohol in it and we're more responsible than letting you get drunk." Reassured, Tatsuki took the drink and put it to her lips. She felt a low buzz as the wine flowed through her, Masaki drinking hers at the same time.

After a few more glasses Tatsuki was starting to relax. She wasn't drunk, Masaki cut her off after two more glasses, but she did feel a little light. She conversed with Isshin and Masaki, feeling quite content as they sat close to her. Almost…intimately close….

While they were talking, Isshin and Masaki started to ask questions about her. They asked about how her family was doing, how her martial arts were going along and what she was going to do after she graduates with Ichigo.

Maybe it was the wine but Tatsuki could swear that Isshin's eyes were looking her over the way some of her friends at the karate club did. When her eyes looked over at Masaki she noticed that she had a similar look. ' _Maybe it's just my imagination….'_

Then Isshin asked something that caught her off guard completely. "So Tatsuki…Masaki and I were curious…do you like Ichigo?"

Tatsuki's cheeks became as red as the wine they'd been drinking. "What…what do you mean?"

Masaki chuckled. "Well it's just…you've always been so close to Ichigo that we were wondering if you liked him. As a friend…or maybe something more?"

The teen sputtered as she struggled to find her words. "I only think of Ichigo as a friend. I think he likes Orihime more than me."

Setting down his glass, Isshin looked at Tatsuki with a small smile. "Do you think he's hot?" he teased.

"What? No!" Tatsuki quickly denied, her cheeks still burning.

"And what about me?" Isshin asked with an eyebrow raised. "Do you think I'm hot?"

Tatsuki looked the man over and her mouth moved faster than her brain. "Yeah." When she realized what she said her ears burned like crazy. ' _Oh my god! What the hell did I just say?'_

Masaki put her hands on Tatsuki's shoulders, massaging them gently. "Oh? And what about me? Am I hot?"

Turning her head, Masaki stared at the woman and did indeed find her lovely. Wearing a tight shirt and blouse, Masaki looked like the woman Chizuru would love to sink her claws into. Staring at her, Tatsuki couldn't deny it. "You're beautiful." Not knowing where this was going, Tatsuki stood up off the couch. "Thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki, but I really should be going."

A hand turned her head and she saw Isshin leaning close. "That's so sweet of you, Tatsuki. Why don't we show you our thanks?"

In an instant Tatsuki was wrapped in his strong arms and pulled towards him. As her mind struggled to figure out what was happening, the unexpected happened: Isshin kissed her. Eyes widening to their limits, Tatsuki went still as a board in Isshin's arms as the husband and father kissed her right in front of his wife. ' _Oh my god! My best friend's dad is KISSING ME!'_ The thought brought Tatsuki back to reason and she struggled against the large man, pushing him away. "What do you think you're doing?!" she said as she turned to get away…only to run straight into Masaki's arms.

If Tatsuki thought that Masaki would protect her from her perverted husband, that thought died when Masaki pressed her lips against hers. Tatsuki couldn't believe it. They were both coming on to her!

Too weirded out by this sudden turn of events, Tatsuki tried to break the kiss and pull away. Masaki, however, had Tatsuki wrapped tightly in her arms and wouldn't let go, devouring the girl's lips with her own. The snare enclosed around Tatsuki when she felt Isshin's broad chest press into her back, his hands keeping her still in his and Masaki's arms. The hairs on Tatsuki's neck stood up as Isshin's lips peppered her neck with kisses, her body tingling as he started to nibble on her ear. Her legs wobbled as Masaki's tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing her own pink organ. She felt something press against her rear and shivered, knowing what was on Isshin's mind.

When Masaki broke the kiss, her and her husband let go of Tatsuki. Her legs giving way, Tatsuki fell back on the couch, panting and blushing like crazy. Looking up, she saw both of Ichigo's parents looming over her, seductive smiles on their faces.

"You look a little flushed, Tatsuki," Masaki said in a motherly voice. "Maybe you should get more comfortable?" She reached for her shirt and started to unbutton it. "I'm getting a little hot myself."

Isshin was silent but started to strip out of his own clothes regardless, continuing to smile at Tatsuki as she sat on the couch in awe of the two as they got naked before her very eyes. Seeing them naked, she could see where Ichigo got his good looks from. Isshin stood tall with a rough, muscular body, his hairy chest doing little to hide his abs. Tatsuki's eyes looked lower and she couldn't help but gasp when she saw the man's throbbing erection. Even though she'd snuck a peek at a few boys in the men's locker room at school she'd never seen somebody as big as him. He had to be eight inches at least with enough girth to make any woman his bitch. Masaki was equally beautiful in her birthday suit. Her large, bouncy tits were even bigger without the shirt retraining her and she had a figure most girls craved. Her wide, soft thighs went up to her womanhood concealed by a patch of light-brown curls.

"What's the matter, Tatsuki?" Masaki said as she reached for Tatsuki. "You poor girl. You're covered in sweat." She pulled Tatsuki up to her feet. The girl tried to resist but the rush of blood and hormones had sapped her body of her formidable strength and she gave only a token resistance to the couple as they peeled off her shirt and skirt. Left in only a white pair of bra and panties. Isshin silenced Tatsuki's panting with a deep kiss, making her mind spin when she felt his naked cock rub against her stomach, her body shivering from his warm touch. Isshin passed the dazed girl over to Masaki's gentle care, the mother softly running her hand through Tatsuki's hair as she kissed her with equal passion. Tatsuki found herself melting into the kiss, Masaki's experience winning her over. Her legs betrayed her feelings and they began rubbing together as an intense heat was lit inside her belly, a detail that Isshin and Masaki took note of.

Isshin couldn't take his eyes off of his wife as she made out with the teen. Ever since Masaki had miraculously returned to him, he and his wife have made up for lost time and Isshin's senses took leave of him when he was so turned on. He wrapped his arms around Tatsuki's stomach and gently pulled her away from his wife. "Hey, Masaki," he said as he pushed her down onto the couch, "Why don't we entertain our guest a little?"

Smiling at her naughty husband, Masaki lay back on the couch and spread her legs, fingering her pink lips with her finger while cupping her breast with her free hand. Like a jungle predator, Isshin pounced onto his wife, skipping the foreplay immediately. As Tatsuki stood there and watched, blushing bright red as the married couple began to fuck right in front of her.

Masaki panted and moaned as Isshin pumped in and out of her, clawing at the couch cushions beneath her. Above her, Isshin let all of his pent-up lust out, fucking her hard and fast. "Oh, Isshin! Isshin!" Masaki moaned, her hands reaching up to grasp his strong shoulders. A lewd sound emanated from their lower halves, filling the living room and ringing in Tatsuki's ears as she sat in a chair and watched them fuck like animals. Grunts and groans left Isshin's lips as he fucked his wife hard and fast, reveling in the tightness of her pussy. After years of abstaining from the pleasures of the flesh, Isshin would come unglued when he and Masaki fucked now.

The lewd couple turned up the heat when Isshin pushed into Masaki's womb while his hands cupped his wife's breasts, sucking on them roughly while squeezing them in his hands. Masaki bucked into her husband's thrusts, her body glistening with sweat.

While the married couple made the beast with two backs, Tatsuki continued to sit and watch, her eyes fixed on the fornication in front of her. Her heart pounding, Tatsuki could feel a heat in her loins from watching them, a burning need growing inside her. Spreading her legs she reached for her bra-covered breasts, fondling them. Small moans escaped her as she continued to watch. ' _This is so hot.'_

The debauchery continued for minutes, Tatsuki unable to take her eyes off of the couple, her breath quickening as they fucked like wild animals.

Sweat dripping down his back, Isshin fucked his wife hard, his cock sliding in and out faster and faster. "Fuck! Fuck! Masaki!" he grunted, shoving his cock deep into her womb. "FUCK!" he shouted before letting loose inside of her.

"Ohhhhhh!" went Masaki as she climaxed together with her husband, clinging to his large form as she shook in his arms, her insides burning from the rush of cum filling her womb. Luckily for her, the woman had the foresight to get on the pill once she and Isshin resumed their bedroom romps to ensure her husband didn't put a bun in the oven.

The couple laid on the couch, making out while they basked in the afterglow before they recovered their second wind. Isshin pulled out of Masaki, still hard as a rock, and the two sat up. Turning to their guest, they smiled and saw that Tatsuki was having just as much fun as they were. "You look like you enjoyed watching us," Masaki softly said, smiling oh-so seductively at the teen. She reached down and grabbed her husband's manhood. "Would you like to join us?"

Tatsuki nodded, too horny to think about the consequences anymore. "Yes…"

"Would you like a taste?" Isshin teased, his hand joining his wife's and stroking his cock.

Tatsuki got up on shaking legs. Her heart was pounding so hard she was honestly surprised nobody else heard it. As she walked towards the naked couple she reached around her and unclipped her bra and slid down her panties, joining the pair in nudity. Reaching the naked pair, she got down on her knees and got between Isshin's legs, his thick cock staring right at her.

Reaching down, Masaki ran her hand soothingly through her hair. "Go on, Tatsuki. Don't be shy."

Calming the butterflies in her belly, Tatsuki stuck out her tongue. After steeling her nerves she leaned down and gave the thick head of Isshin's cock a slow lick. She looked up and Isshin gave her a reassuring smile and nod to continue. Isshin lay back on the sofa while the teen licked his sensitive head. He turned his head and met his wife's lips in a deep kiss while the teen gave him oral sex.

The thick taste of man swarmed Tatsuki's senses, her tongue licking the thick head before turning her attention to his shaft. She could taste something else on his cock and knew it was Masaki's juices.

Breaking the kiss with his wife, Isshin put his hand on Tatsuki's head. "Don't be so shy, Tatsuki. Try sucking on it."

Her honeypot dripping, Tatsuki obeyed the older man. Dragging her tongue up his shaft, she wrapped her lips around his head and slowly took him into her mouth. ' _He's so big!'_ she thought, her tongue flattened by his thick girth. This was her first time giving head so she knew she had to go slow.

The two on the couch watched as Tatsuki slowly bobbed her head up and down. When she went too deep she started to gag, forcing her to retreat. "Go slow, my dear," Masaki said coolly. "Just relax your mouth. The rest will come easy."

Giving a muffled affirmative, Tatsuki resumed sucking the woman's husband off. Turning her head, she felt the tip poke her cheek lightly, her mouth bulging.

As she resumed sucking him off, Isshin's hand lightly grabbed at her hair. "Ahhh…" the naked man moaned as the teen pleasured him. "She's quite good at this," he noted with a smile. "She'll make a man very happy one day."

Masaki lightly chuckled. "I believe she's making this man happy right now," she teased.

The Kurosakis words helped boost Tatsuki's confidence and she sucked him off faster, reveling in the thick taste and smell of Isshin's cock coated with Masaki's juices. As her head moved back and forth her hands went down to touch herself.

Tatsuki was losing herself as she took Isshin deeper and deeper. She found herself becoming addicted to the man's taste. She took him completely, gagging as she jammed him down her throat but still kept her head in place, her body in absolute bliss. As she came back up for air she felt hands touch her breasts. Taking Isshin out of her mouth, she turned her head to see Masaki sitting next to her. "Not bad, Tatsuki," Masaki cooed, kissing Tatsuki's cheek. "Why don't I help you?"

The pleasure Isshin received became twofold as Masaki's tongue joined Tatsuki's in licking his cock. Seeing the lusty fire in the mother's eyes, Tatsuki removed hers and watched as Masaki sucked her husband off like a pro, in awe of how Masaki easily took his thick cock into her mouth. She looked over and saw Masaki's round butt sticking out and got a dirty idea. She knew how good a man tasted.

Now she wanted to know how another woman tasted.

Masaki took her mouth off of Isshin and smiled up at her husband when she felt something hot and wet touch her honeypot. "Ooooh! Someone's frisky!"

Spreading Masaki's round asscheeks, Tatsuki eagerly licked her moist flower. Spreading her lips, she saw white liquid leaking from her hole. Pressing her mouth against Masaki's muff, she tasted the cum inside her and moaned from its hot taste. ' _Wow…I wonder what it feels like to have this inside me…'_ she thought lewdly.

Again, Tatsuki was so lost in her growing lust that she was taken by surprise when a hand came down on her ass, smacking it. "Ah!" Taking her mouth off of Masaki's pussy she turned her head to see Isshin kneeling behind her. ' _What? Wasn't Masaki sucking him off?'_

Palming Tatsuki's round ass, Isshin marveled at the girl's naked body. Smiling down at the girl, Isshin slid two fingers into her pussy, scissoring them inside her.

"Mmmmh!" Tatsuki moaned, pressing her face against Masaki's round ass as the man fingered her pussy. She'd indulged in masturbation before but it'd always felt awkward or too quick. Isshin knew what he was doing as his fingers reached into her tight flower, his free hand squeezing and grasping her ass. "Ohhh!" Masaki turned around and cradled Tatsuki's head in her arms while her husband fingered her. "Oh god! I…I…" Tatsuki couldn't think anymore. Her body was already so sensitive and now Isshin was hitting all the right spots. On top of that, his hand continued to smack her bottom, adding a masochistic edge to her pleasure. Toes curling, Tatsuki let out a loud cry as the tension inside her snapped. "I'm cumminggggg!"

Isshin pulled his dirtied fingers out as Tatsuki climaxed, watching the girl shake and shudder from the ecstasy. Grinning, he smacked her ass a few times to drag out her orgasm, his wife soothingly running her fingers through her hair all the while; the combination of tenderness and savagery making Tatsuki's mind melt.

As Tatsuki collapsed onto the ground, her head in Masaki's lap, Isshin stood up. "I'm going to go get a drink of water," he said quickly, feeling the need to cool down.

Masaki nodded in understanding. "Go ahead. We're not going anywhere." She looked down and smiled at the panting girl in her arms.

Isshin went into the kitchen and quickly got his drink, grabbing two more bottles for Masaki and Tatsuki. Coming back to the living room, however, he was treated to a very enjoyable sight.

Both girls were now back on the couch. Tatsuki lay in Masaki's lap, his wife cradling her head in her arms while the teen suckled her breasts like a baby. The brunette's head tilted backwards while the teen in her arms nibbled on her tender nipple. The two looked up as Isshin sat down next to them. Isshin handed a water bottle to Masaki. Once she'd finished it off he handed her another one. Lifting Tatsuki's head up, Masaki brought the water bottle to her lips. Tatsuki, finding herself very thirsty at the moment, eagerly drank the water down..

Laying Tatsuki's head down on her lap, Masaki caressed her cheek. "Tell us, Tatsuki…would you like to continue this? Perhaps…" her eyes flicked over to her husband and she smiled seductively, "in the bedroom?"

"Y…yes…" Tatsuki whispered, the aching in her loins returning to her as Masaki's and Isshin's hands touched her naked body.

Getting up, Isshin picked up Tatsuki and carried her to the bedroom bridal-style. Masaki soon followed behind them after picking up their discarded clothing to ensure that if Ichigo returned too early he wouldn't instantly piece together what they were doing.

As Masaki closed the door behind her, Isshin gently laid Tatsuki down onto the bed, capturing her lips in another deep kiss. She felt a dip in the bed as the two got onto it, sitting on either side. Tatsuki writhed and moaned in a lustful frenzy once the married couple turned their attention to her beautiful body. Both Kurosakis had to admit, her marital arts training did wonders to her form. Though she only had C-cup breasts, her toned abs and her muscular arms and legs made her look all the sexier to the aroused couple.

Masaki's soft hands groped her breasts, squeezing them gently while her thumbs toyed with her nipples. Tatsuki bit her lip as Isshin got between her legs and spread them. His hands ran up and down her soft thighs, kissing them lightly before he reached her maidenhood. Her pink lips were dripping, almost gushing from her arousal, and was crowned by a neatly shaved patch of black hair.

"Ah!" gasped Tatsuki when she felt the man's lips touch her pussy. She arched her back as the man's tongue wormed into her honeypot, the feeling much different than when he used his fingers. The tension in her stomach grew when Masaki leaned down and sucked on her breasts. "Oh god! Don't stop!"

' _Delicious,'_ Isshin thought as he tasted Tatsuki's folds. His nose pressed against her hardened clit, breathing hot air onto it and making her writhe more as his tongue licked all of her tender spots. Getting a dirty idea, Isshin took his hand and teased Tatsuki's backdoor with a finger, circling her tight ring of muscles.

Masaki slid two fingers into Tatsuki's mouth for her to suck on as she lavished her tits with her tongue. Tatsuki's eyes rolled into the back of her head, feeling like lightning was coursing through her veins. Gripping the sheets, she moaned into Masaki's fingers again as she came. Her pussy gushed into Isshin's mouth, giving him a taste of her love juices.

Isshin pulled his mouth away and wiped the juices from his face with part of the bed's blanket. Masaki scooted closer and kissed him, wanting a taste of the girl on his lips.

Panting and writhing in ecstasy, Tatsuki felt like she was in heaven. Her legs rubbed together as she lay on the bed, sweating from her heated lust. Despite climaxing hard the aching inside of her didn't go away; if anything it'd strengthened it. No, Tatsuki couldn't be satisfied with just fingers and tongue.

She wanted something else. She wanted him. She remembered how Masaki's face looked as Isshin fucked her like a wild animal and wanted to feel what that felt like. She wanted to feel him ravish her, to feel like a real woman.

"Um…Isshin?" When the two looked over at the girl they saw her with her legs pulled back, her fingers reaching down to spread her pink lips, showing them her maidenhood. "Please…fuck me."

Isshin looked over at his wife who gave a reassuring nod. "Are you sure, Tatsuki?" he asked, intending on merely pleasuring Tatsuki with his hands and maybe one of his wife's toys that she kept.

"Yes…please…" Tatsuki pleaded. "I…I want you to fuck me."

Stroking his hard cock, Isshin got between Tatsuki's legs and loomed over her like a wolf about to devour his prey. A low mewl left Tatsuki's lips when Isshin rubbed the head of his manhood against her pink lips. She gripped the sheets as the head brushed against her clit before Masaki scooted closer and laid Tatsuki's head in her lap again. Gripping Tatsuki's thighs, Isshin pressed into her pussy. The soft folds gave with little resistance. Once his head was inside the girl's tight honeypot the man gave a sharp thrust, spearing her with one go and taking Tatsuki's virginity.

"Ahh!" Tatsuki cried out in pain. She didn't have a barrier to break, what with her extraneous activities and all, but Isshin's large size stretched her to her limit. Isshin silenced her groans of pain with a deep kiss, letting her legs go so they could wrap around him. Tatsuki moaned into the man's lips while he ravaged her, reshaping her insides with his manhood. Her tongue became entwined with his as they continued to kiss, their mouths coming together with equal lewdness as the rest of them.

After a minute, Tatsuki found that the pain inside her pussy had all but evaporated, replaced by an ecstasy she'd never known. Her back arched, pressing her tits into Isshin's chest, as he pushed in and out of her pussy, making her succumb to his cock. Tatsuki clutched his shoulders tightly as she felt his thick girth inside of her. ' _He's so big!'_ she couldn't help but think, ' _I think I'm ruined for other men…and it's my best friend's dad!'_

Isshin pulled back from the kiss and sat up, his hands cupping her bouncy breasts. Tatsuki bit down on her lip when his thumbs pressed into her nipples. When her head felt something softer than Masaki's thighs she realized that her head was cushioned by a pillow. She looked up and saw Masaki's womanhood hovering over her she knew that the woman wanted in on the action. Reaching up to grab Masaki's soft thighs, Tatsuki leaned up and started to eat the woman out, her tongue returning to her womanhood.

"Oooooh! She's good!" Masaki cooed as the teenager ate her out, grinding her pussy into the girl's face. She looked over at her grunting husband and smiled. Isshin smiled in return and leaned forward and kissed his wife, his hips moving rapidly all the while and pounding the girl beneath them. Isshin's tongue met with Masaki's as they kissed, forming a sinfully erotic triangle.

' _Oh god! My pussy feels like it's on fire! I feel so good! So goooood!'_ Tatsuki's legs gripped Isshin's waist in an almost crushing grip as the man ravished her. Her tongue licked Masaki's folds with equal fervor. In response, Masaki reached down and started to rub Tatsuki's sensitive clit. Jolts of electrical ecstasy shot through Tatsuki's brain and caused her to start to lose her grip. Her eyes rolled back and her toes curled while her body tensed up. ' _I…can't…hold…on…CUMMING!'_

A gasp came from Isshin as he felt the teenager he was balls deep inside cum, her walls gripping his shaft as her juices gushed. Though Isshin was a strong man, he could only endure so much and the tightness of a deflowered virgin in climax was something that even he couldn't withstand. Pushing his cock into Tatsuki until the tip pressed against her womb, Isshin squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm gonna blow!" he grunted before letting it all out. He shot his load into Tatsuki's pussy, letting her feel the burning bliss of having a huge creampie.

Isshin wasn't the only Kurosaki to climax. Tatsuki's tongue continuously flicked against Masaki's clit. Combined with the erotic sight of her husband shooting his load into the girl and it was enough to send Masaki over the edge with them. "Ahhhh!" she cried out as she came all over the girl's face.

Masaki got off of Tatsuki while Isshin pulled out of her, making a mental note to give her a morning-after pill when he saw the white cum slipping out of her. He embraced his wife and gave her a quick kiss. "Tonight was better than I'd hoped," Isshin noted, sweat pouring down his tired body.

His wife smiled. "Indeed." She turned to their guest to ask how she was doing, only to smile warmly when she saw that the naked girl was already asleep, succumbing to exhaustion already. "She looks so adorable," she said sweetly. "Should we take her to the guest bedroom?"

"I-"

 _Ring! Ring!_

Masaki reached for the phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh hi, Ichigo." Isshin listened as his wife conversed with their son. "Yes...alright…okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you, Ichigo." Masaki hung up the phone and turned to her husband. "Ichigo said that he'll be staying at Ikumi's and crash on her couch tonight since the storm isn't letting up."

Nodding, Isshin crawled over to the sleeping Tatsuki with his wife. "I suppose it's for the best. If he saw us with Tatsuki like this, I think he'd be a little mad."

Masaki laid down next to Tatsuki while Isshin pulled the covers over them. Settling down, the couple held the slumbering Tatsuki in her arms before joining her in dreamland, all three exhausted but very satisfied….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

"Okay…I love you too, Mom." Ichigo hung up the phone and looked up at the naked girl riding him. "Looks like we've got all night to ourselves, Orihime."

Bouncing up and down on the Substitute's cock, Orihime smiled down at her lover. The two had started a relationship after the final battle with Yhwach, keeping it a secret from everyone else.

Why? Because it's more fun that way.

 _ **Later the next morning….  
**_ **Kurosaki House**

Tatsuki sat on the edge of the bed, putting her clothes back on after taking a well-needed shower. It'd been awkward for her when she woke up in between the married couple, their nude bodies pressed against hers in a tangle of arms and legs. When Isshin and Masaki woke up, they quickly gave her a contraceptive and offered her a shower.

As she got up to head home, the door opened up and in walked Isshin and Masaki, both wrapped up in towels after taking a shower together. They both had nervous looks on their faces and Tatsuki knew why. She'd overheard them talking in the shower while getting dressed.

In short, Masaki and Isshin were both ashamed of themselves for coming on to Tatsuki the way they did. They couldn't even blame it on the alcohol since they weren't even drunk.

Sitting down next to Tatsuki, Masaki looked at the girl and sighed. "Tatsuki…we're…" she didn't even know if saying sorry could do anything. "We don't know what came over us last night. I'm sorry."

"So am I," Isshin said, looking over at Masaki as he stood with his back to the wall. "We talked about having a threesome and when we had you alone with us…well…" he didn't need to finish it.

Tatsuki was silent for a while, looking down at the floor. Isshin and Masaki looked at each other worryingly, fearful that Tatsuki was angry at them. She then looked up and gave them a comforting smile. "I promise I won't tell anyone about last night. If," she held up two fingers. "You do two things for me."

"Name them," Isshin said.

"First, you don't tell Ichigo about this."

"Done," both husband and wife said in unison.

Tatsuki's cheeks blushed as she looked at the two while giving her second demand. "And second…the next time that Ichigo and your daughters are away and you're in the mood, you call me over."

Both Kurosakis blinked for a moment, stunned by what Tatsuki said. Masaki smiled at her husband who smiled in return. Masaki kissed Tatsuki's cheek. "We'd love to have you over again."

Tatsuki kissed her back. "Alright then. Thanks for last night," she said before getting up. Walking over to the half-naked Isshin, she kissed him on the lips before heading out the room. "Bye!"

Isshin turned to his wife and smiled. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"We've got to find a lot more reasons to get the kids out of the house now."

The End

 **A.N.: Whew! That took a lot out of me! If you'll excuse me, I'm in dire need of a nap….**


End file.
